Butter-Pup VS. The Bad Apple-Pup
Butter-Pup must rescue save Adventure Bay from falling into the web of temptation. Summary After her defeat, The Bad Apple is suddenly portaled into Adventure Bay, where she turns into The Bad Apple Pup. She decides to take over Adventure Bay by taking out the PAW Patrol with temptation. Butter-Pup learns this and tries to stop her. But how can the Super-Pup fight temptation alone, and will The Bad Apple-Pup take over Adventure Bay and then the world? Story The Candy Bandits (Out of the Pup-Candy Store, which was built by the PAW Patrol about two years ago, Littlepaw and Justina walked out) (They are both holding Pup-Treat shaped lollipops) (Suddenly, a motorcycle with two hooligans drive past them and steal their lollipops) Littlepaw: My liver lollipop! Justina: My marshmallow lollipop! Daddy! (Chase blows a whistle and chases the hooligans on his vehicle) Chase: Pull over and stick your hands up! Hooligan 1: No way! (Everest, Jake, Matt, and their little pups were walking and they saw the hooligans and Chase drive past) (Dreamer sees a big bush nearby and smiles sneakily) (She jumps inside it) Friendly: It's the Candy-Bandits! Those two hooligans are crazier than Thief-Pup! Bold: Where's Dreamer? (Out of the bush flies Butter-Pup) Charmer: It's Butter-Pup! (The Super-Pup flies over to the bandits and uses her laser eyes to zap one of the tires on the motorcycle) (It flattens and she uses her spider thread to grab the lollipops) Butter-Pup: You won't need these where you're going! (Chase catches the bandits in a net) (Butter-Pup flies over to Littlepaw and Justina and gives them their lollipops back) I'm always happy to help a pup in need! (She flies off) (Episode title appears on the screen) Rocky's Tempted (At the Lookout) (Econ is outside Rocky's Pup-House) (Suddenly, a mysterious red dog with strange green ears and a stiff brown tail appears in front of him) ???: Excuse me, but are you supposed to be Rocky? Econ: Why no, ma'me. He's my pa. ???: Oh, I understand. I just wanted him to help fix my collar. It launches webs that can help catch those who are.... trick-ed. (She said the d very quietly) (Rocky walks out of his Pup-House) Rocky: Is that so? Let me see it. (She gives him a metal collar with a red gem in the center) (He looks at it) ???: You'd be a big help to me, but I understand if you can't fix it with recycled stuff. Rocky: Don't worry. It just got hit by plungers and squirted on an energy drink. I can fix it shortly. (He walks in his pup-house) (Econ follows him) Econ: Wait up, pa! Ah wanna help yuh. (The mysterious pup smiles evilly) (Her expression changes when Rocky comes out with a fixed collar) Rocky: Here you go. ???: Thank you... (She places it around her neck and walks off) The Bad Apple-Pup's Tempting Plot (She walks into an empty shack) (A seagull with an eyepatch is inside the shack) Seagull: Bad Apple-Pup. You returned. Bad Apple-Pup: Yes, and my machine is fixed, Scully. Scully: Great! Now, I know that you lost as an apple and somehow portaled from there to here, right? Bad Apple-Pup: So what if I failed to get Bumblyburg. I'll just get Adventure Bay. Tell me about the temptations you've learned, Scully..... (Scully shows 10 picture frames, each with a member of the patrol in them) Scully: Okay, first, we got a super plant pup, Lilac is her name. Bad Apple-Pup: Her weakness? Scully: Apples. She goes nuts over them. Bad Apple-Pup: Kinda ironic in my case. Scully: Next, we got the contruction pup, Rubble. Bad Apple-Pup: Weakness? Scully: Apollo the Super-Pup, biggest fan I've ever seen. Bad Apple-Pup: Perfect. Scully: Now there's the sky-flying pup, Skye. Her weakness is vanity. She wants to be beautiful. Bad Apple-Pup: She should be easy. Scully: I can tell the others or can you not remember them now... I only got 9/10s anyway. Bad Apple-Pup: Tell me the others. Scully: Let's see, Marshall loves to play Pup-Pup Boogie; Zuma love Pup-Treats; Rocky likes to fix things; Penelope loves to sing, she actually is very good at it; and Chase has super safety. Bad Apple-Pup: One-by-one, I'll show the pups the power of temptation that I can do. Scully: Now, this one is important, Ryder, he's the leader. Bad Apple-Pup: What's his weakness? Scully: Video Games. He plays them a lot on his Pup-Pad. Bad Apple-Pup: Perfect. Now, what about the 10th member? Scully: Uh.... I didn't get Everest yet. She lives on top of the mountain. Bad Apple-Pup: Then go find out. Meanwhile, I think I'll tempt all those other pups and the kid so I can take over the whole town. Scully: Yeah! Yeah! Bad Apple-Pup: GO! Scully: Ah! (He flies off) I'ma going! I'ma going! Bad Apple-Pup: Lookout, PAW Patrol. Here comes temptation. *laughs evilly* Everest's Weakness (Up on Jake's Mountain, Dreamer hides her Butter-Pup costume in her new Artist-Pup-Pack) Dreamer: It's not easy being a Super-Pup and an Artist-Pup. Okay, back to studying. (A book pops out of her Pup-Pack: An Under-PAWs book) (She opens the book on a certain page) "This new villain has tempted the Under-PAWs into temptation. The only way to stop this temptation is to fight together." (Inside Jake's cabin, Everest, Matt, and their other pups are there) (Ami is with them too) (Everest is eating liver jerky) (Friendly jumps in front on her and surprises her) Friendly: Don't eat the liver too much! You'll let yourself go! Everest: Friendly, I do love liver, but I don't eat too much. (Meanwhile, Scully watches from the window and smiles) (Ami sees him and Scully suddenly flies off) Ami: Hmm.... (She begins to walk off) Bold: Where are you going? Ami: A little birdy tells me something.... (She walks off) Bad Apple-Pup Tempts Skye (Meanwhile, Bad Apple-Pup is in town and is walking over to the Lookout) (Music plays as the Bad Apple-Pup walks over to the Lookout) (Similar to her theme) Bad Apple-Pup: Knock-Knock Chorus: Who's there? Bad Apple-Pup: Just a pretty little puppy with some time to spare Open up Chorus: Who are you? Bad Apple-Pup: A harmless little cutie with her eye on you Open up that door and let me in Don't you worry 'bout those hairs on your chinny-chin-chin I'm not preachin' moderation Knock-Knock Chorus: What's your name? Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation Chorus: Oh no! Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation Chorus: Look out! Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation! (She walks over to Skye's Pup-House) (Skye is grooming Pip's head fur) Pip: Mom! Knock it off! Skye: Okay, okay. Just don't ruin the look. (Pip walks off and Skye notices Bad Apple-Pup walk over) Who might you'd be? Bad Apple-Pup: Well, let's say that I'm standing in front of the most beautiful pup in the land. Skye: Oh, you think so? I'm always trying to look my best on missions and try to match my graces. (She doesn't notice that a spider web covers her Pup-House entrance) (Bad Apple-Pup's collar gem starts glowing green instead of red) (The web shows a spa inside) (She looks at the web) Wow... it looks so real. It looks like I could... Bad Apple-Pup: Walk right in? Oh, but you can, and you will... (Skye hops in the web) 1 down, 9 to go... (She walks off as Skye walks into a massage chair) Super-Spy 700 (Meanwhile, Ami walks into her Pup-House) Ami: That seagull is more than just a baby-sea-turtle-snatching-gosling-bullying-rat-with-wings. He's an evil-sneaky-one-eyed-rat-with-wings. (Her Pup-House starts rattling) This is a job for.... (She jumps out in a spy uniform) Super Spy 700, the secret agent who saved a teen party from drinking the wrong drink at the wrong place at the wrong time! (She sneaks off) But I'll need more info on this seagull.... Bad Apple-Pup Tempts Ryder (Meanwhile, the Bad Apple-Pup has already tempted the other PAW Patrol pups) (They are all in their Pup-Houses, trapped by the webs of temptation) (The second part of the Bad Apple-Pup's theme plays as she walks into the Lookout and rides the elevator to Ryder) Bad Apple-Pup: Knock-Knock Chorus: Who's there? Bad Apple-Pup: Just a friendly little puppy with a game to share Open up Chorus: Who are you? Bad Apple-Pup: Just a simple little lovely with her eye on you (She walks into the Lookout) Open up that door and let me in I don't care about your hairs on your chinny-chin-chin I'm not preaching moderation Knock-Knock Chorus: What's your name? Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation Chorus: Oh no! Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation Chorus: Watch out! Bad Apple-Pup: Temptation! (She reaches the top floor where Ryder is playing games on his Pup-Pad) Ahem (He looks up from his game and notices her) Ryder: Who might you be? Bad Apple-Pup: Well, I'm just interested to know how you play those games so well... Ryder: Well... I do love games. Bad Apple-Pup: I come to show you, the newest kind of games... being able to go into it. Ryder: Really? I don't know... Bad Apple-Pup: It's a new model.... Ryder: Well, if no one gets hurt. (He notices a web of temptation) (It shows a racing game with an empty cart inside) Whoa... it does look so real that I could just... Bad Apple-Pup: Walk right in. Go ahead. Have fun. (He walks in and gets in the empty cart) Now we just need the last member. (Scully flies down to her) Scully: Hey, girl. Guess what? The word is.... Liver. Bad Apple-Pup: Delicious. Now, prepare the funhouse in the park. I have a husky to tempt. (She walks off and Scully flies off) (In the bushes, Super Spy 700 watches this with spy binoculars) Super Spy 700: So, that's what's going on.... I need help with this.... And I know just the pup.... how can I find her though? I have to warn Everest! (She runs off) {Rest is Coming Soon}